


see the world you brought to life

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Eva dives deeper. There must besomethingshe can wear.Written for #4 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	see the world you brought to life

**Author's Note:**

> "Hell is empty and all the devils are here." - The Tempest

Alicia bursts in with bright eyes, a beaming smile, and one simple phrase on her lips.

"Let's go out tonight."

Eva closes the door behind her girlfriend, glancing at the clock. Eight p.m. Interesting. She unwraps the towel from her head, shaking out her hair.

"You know it's Halloween, right?"

"Duh." Alicia rolls her eyes. She rocks on her kitten heels. "So, where should we go?"

Eva places a finger on her chin, trying not to smile. "Are you _that_ interested in being around children for extended periods of time? I didn't think you were the type."

"Hey! You take that back!" Alicia folds her arms and pouts and Eva can't help but notice how _endearing_ that gesture is before she apologises and ushers Alicia into the bedroom. Her large vanity is lit up in soft golden light that makes her hair look even redder. She guides Alicia onto the stool, arranging those bouncy curls over one shoulder and adjusting a few strands to frame that divine face.

"Sooooo... can we go now?"

"If we're going out tonight, I'd like to know why."

"I like free candy," shrugs Alicia. "Valentine's Day is six months away."

Eva likes teasing her girlfriend a little bit more than she should. "Are you used to receiving lots of admirers?"

"Mhm. But there's only one I care about."

"Okay, let's do it."

Alicia's face splits into a grin. She crushes Eva to her chest in a tight hug that says thank you for indulging me, thank you for taking me the way that I am, thank you, thank you, thank you my love, because her words would be too loud and too many and Eva understands that, too.

"Do you like my costume?"

Alicia’s wearing a plain black crop-top emblazoned with a dozen cartoon jack-o-lanterns, each face wearing a wildly different expression.

“What are you, exactly?”

Alicia huffs. “I’m an adult who likes trick-or-treating.”

Eva looks into the mirror, preening her own hair, and sighs. “I suppose I should find a costume, too.”

“You _could_ go as the most gorgeous woman on the planet,” Alicia says, “if I wasn’t going with you.”

Eva laughs. “That’s true.”

She strolls into the walk-in closet and picks out some short, tight dresses. She holds them up against her fluffy white dressing gown, a sailor-blue piece with a deep neckline first, followed by a sleeveless chiffon gown with a thick, jewel-studded collar. Alicia shakes her head.

Eva dives deeper. There must be _something_ she can wear. A few elegant scarves, those velour sweats she received from an ex and keeps around because they’re so comfortable, and endless pairs of heels, but nothing resembling a costume… At least, until she reaches the furthest corner of the closet. Eva smiles.

“You’re a genius,” she says, to herself and to Alicia. “Why don’t you wait in the lounge so I can surprise you?”

“I don’t like surprises.”

Eva brings her face so close to Alicia that she can see the spaces between her eyelashes. Her heart beats fast; Alicia’s eyes widen a fraction, like a deer in the headlights, but she sits still and breathes heavily.

“Trust me, darling,” says Eva, “you’ll love this one.”

* * *

 

It takes some effort to get into the damn thing. It’s an old piece, something she hasn’t dusted off in years, because, well, she’s had no reason for it. In her line of work, the closest thing to Halloween is a photoshoot “inspired by the Gothic”, with the occasional “vampy” look that make-up artists seem to love.

Eva styles her hair, letting it fall across her shoulders, before removing all make-up from her face and re-applying her favourite scarlet lipstick. Finally, she raises an eyebrow. The vixen in the mirror does the same. She smiles, wipes a smudge off her teeth, and struts into the lounge.

“Whoa,” says Alicia, leaping to her feet. Around her ankles are the fall-themed streamers Eva used as decoration for the lamps, and one of the shades is somewhat bent out of shape, but Eva doesn’t mind. Alicia smiles hungrily. “You look so good.”

Eva tosses her hair. “I know.”

The skin-tight black catsuit clings to her body like a second skin. It emphasises the small of her waist, the swell of her breasts, and even makes her neck look slimmer. Though it’s tacky to wear it out on any other night, she’s discovering this to be one of the most flattering outfits she owns.

Alicia’s energy is contagious; she doesn’t walk so much as bounce down the street, shaking her plastic pumpkin-shaped candy collector with every step. She’s rarely this excited, this alive, in a positive way. She smiles widely when talking about candy corn, which she loves more than any other type of sugary treat.

"Hey! You’re not getting any candy!”

“I keep turning it down, babe.”

“Why?” Alicia pouts. “If you don’t want it, you could at least collect some for me.”

Aside from keeping Alicia company, and looking devilishly good when doing so, Eva’s having fun. The children that scamper past them are dressed in a variety of outfits: half a dozen Disney princesses, some simple sheet-ghosts, one or two of those yellow creatures in overalls that scream incoherent nonsense. She spots a classic vampiric cape and werewolf ears and tail and reminisces back to her own childhood, one year a miniature Marilyn Monroe, the next, a terrifying zombie with grotesque, home-done make-up.

The crowds of youngsters begin to thin; Alicia wears her exhaustion in every unending yawn. Eva’s feet throb with discomfort, and before long, she’s yawning too. She links their arms together and steers their bodies back home. She kicks off her shoes and sinks onto the couch, unzipping the catsuit and curling up with the fluffy throw in nothing but her underwear.

Alicia kisses her cheek and snuggles up beside her, settling into a soft sleep in mere moments. Eva glances at the coffee table, spotting Alicia’s overflowing, abandoned container of candy, and sighs.


End file.
